Problem: Last Thursday, Ashley walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 21 minutes, decided to buy a doll for $5.18. Ashley handed the salesperson $7.19 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Ashley received. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Ashley received $2.01 in change.